User blog:Elgb333/A Grim Fairy Tale: Jack Horner vs Blue Fairy
Fairy tales have been a big part of our childhood, entertaining us with heroes and magical beings, and basically making our schooltime and bedtime fun. But what happens when these classic characters are transported into our modern world? Do they retain the merry and the magic that made them great? Or do they succumb to the contemporary problems of money and technology that plague our world? Today in Deadliest Fiction, I bring two of the most famous franchises of the genre that is modern mythic fiction and make their champions battle it out to the death! Jack Horner: The legendary Jack of the Tales who climbed beanstalks, tricked devils and became Hollywood millionaire! vs Blue Fairy: The all-powerful fairy who protected her beloved town from the forces of Dark Magic! It’s a battle between famous storybook amalgamations. A battle between sweet loving compasion and brutal assholishness. But only one can be crowned... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Jack Horner Jack Horner, also known as the Jack of Tales or popularly as the legendary Jack of Fables is a major character in the Fables comic book series and The Wolf Among Us video game adaptation. In the world of Fables, characters from various fairy tales, nursery rhymes and folklore stories (known as Fables) have migrated to the real world (aka the "Mundane" world) in order to escape a conqueror known only as the adversary. As one of these Fable refugees, Horner is based on various nursery rhymes and fables with characters named Jack including Little Jack Horner, Jack and the Beanstalk, Jack and Jill, Jack Be Nimble, Jack Frost, Jack O'Lantern, and Jack the Giant Killer and others As a con artist, he is always looking for quick ways to make a buck. However, Jack also displays a complete disregard for human life or the feelings of those around him, traits most often seen in those with sociopathy. Despite his scheming and reckless personality, he is a devoted foe of the Adversary and a capable combatant in his own right, due to his years of experience fighting giants. He can also have true feelings for others (he asks Beast about Snow White and her cubs, he mourns his wife's death and he considered putting his own safety at risk to protect Gary when the Librarians had captured them and were having a car accident). In the series, Jack creates a film trilogy of his adventures to increase his popularity in the Mundy world making him "nigh-immortal". In his devoted spin-off series "Jack Of Fables", his nigh-immortality seems to be reinforced by other causes as well : he is the son of a literal woman and one of the most popular male Fables (making him a "part-Literal", which is equivalent to a demigod), and he has made countless deals with many devils during his Jack O' Lantern days. Jack is often presented as believing himself to be far smarter than he truly is and for a man who has lived a long time, has little regard for history (at one point, he compares himself to Sam Bowie and Hector and how "like them, I will be victorious."). The common thread is how Jack honestly believes he is the most important person around and only his needs and desires matter. Powers and Abilities Powers= * Invulnerability: Jack's most common attribute. Fables tend to get their power from how popular they are in the real "Mundy" world. The more popular a Fable is, the more he/she is powerful. As one of the most popular Fables around, Jack is very hard to kill, to the point of being unkillable. He made this by making a film trilogy of himself in Hollywood to increase his popularity, and making deals with many versions of the Devil. This meant that Jack can shrug off and survive most forms of physical and magical attacks meant to hurt and kill. He has been shot multiple times, punched by a giant, impaled on a fence, blown up by a car bomb, mauled by a yokai (and a kaiju), and even got frozen in solid ice by his own son, and survived. Any wound he takes would easily get healed, and he is impervious to cold. * Super-Strength: Besides durability, Jack's Fable nature also makes him far stronger than even olympic "Mundies". He can easily grab and carry a grown man over his head with one hand. He can even punch two thugs into the air with his fists. Breaking bones is also very easy for him, and he can even lift a giant wooden axe as a weapon during his fight with Bigby Wolf. * Reality-Bending: As both a half-literal (a demigod in the Fables mythos) and one of the most popular Fables around, Jack also has some magical reality powers. Although it took a while before he slowly discovered and controlled it, throughout his adventures he has shown the ability to disrupt the magical powers of others, summon almost anything and anyone he can think of, turn into a dragon, and even summon and resurrect allies. ** Dragon Form: When Jack is in the presence of treasure, his greed would slowly turn him into a large fire-breathing dragon (akin to that of Fafnir). This form of his has a large jaw filled with sharp teeth that can rip off the limbs of even the strongest heroic Fables. It can also breath fire, is basically bulletproof, has precognitive abilities, and can fly. This form however also makes him mortal, since his dragon transformation makes him very vulnerable to being killed by a "hero". ** The Pathetic Fallacy: His reality bending powers also give Horner the ability to resurrect his friend Gary, the Pathetic Fallacy. Although a very powerful (albeit pacifistic) being who’s so powerful that he can create a universe, in combat Jack mostly uses him to summon a whole army of anthropomorphic objects to attack their enemies (as Gary's namesake basically says). Gary can make soldiers out of anything from as small as utensils to as big as giant buildings. He can also turn other magical objects into enemies, although he can't turn objects who are Fables themselves. This also means that he can disarm opponents off their normal and magical weapons with a thought. He can also create illusions of people and places which he used to tell stories. Although he seems powerful, Gary is a glass canon, who can be easily knocked out or killed as everyone else. * Devil's Burlap Sack: a supernatural burlap sack that Jack won from the Devil Nick Slick during a game of cards. It can suck almost everything inside whatever its size and shape, through its powerful yet short-range vortex that is inescapable and bottomless. Once inside, it is impossible to get out, and only the owner Jack, is the only one who can free them. Not even the omnipresent Grim Reaper can escape it. Although thought to have been lost, Jack has actually kept it hidden for safekeeping. * Breaking The Fourth Wall: Not really an ability that can be used in combat, but hey I'm Jack of all Tales so everything that makes me awesome should be listed here. |-|X-Factors= * Capable Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As a seasoned fighter of giants and other magical beings, Jack has shown to be adept in close-quarters combat. Not only is he strong, but he's also very quick and agile on his feet. He can use everything from his fists, mops, wooden planks to swords and sabers if he has them. In his lifetime, he's known to have defeated the Headless Horseman, the trained knight Sir Waldemar, Goldilocks and many more. He can also fight multiple opponents as well, such as defeating three Wooden Soldiers at one time, a swarm of zombies, to defeating two Belgian thugs. The only problem is that Jack tends to get his ass kicked or captured whenever he's up against someone who is stronger or when he is terribly outnumbered (like the times he faced against an army of orcs, Beast and Bigby Wolf). * Expert Gunman: During his time in the Mundane world, Jack has learned how to use a variety of firearms from single-action revolvers to semi-automatic handguns. He can even shoot two tommy guns at the same time. He's also an expert when it comes to the art of quickdraw during his time in the Old West (he even gunned down Bigby Wolf during their first meeting). * Cunning: Jack's feats of intelligence comes from the fact that he is an excellent con man. Although his petty schemes tend to fail whenever Bigby Wolf is on the case, he has outwitted beings that are supposed to be stronger and smarter than him. During his Jack O'Lantern days, Jack has tricked many versions of the devil to extend his lifespan such as Old Sprat, Pan, Lucifer, Chernabog and Nick Slick. He has also led other Fables in outsmarting two Literals (who are basically gods in the Fables universe) such as Mr. Revise the embodiment of censorship, and Bookuburner the personification of literary destruction. He's also outsmarted other Fables such as Lady Luck (who can control luck) and Tomoko the Fox Yokai. |-|Weaknesses= * Although Jack cannot die in his human form, he can still be wounded and feel pain. He can even get knocked out in combat. His healing factor is also dependent on his emotions; he won't heal if he is unconscious, and his healing is slowed if he is depressed (seen during the time his wife died). While he can take on destructive magic, he is vulnerable to other spells meant to immobolize. * He loses his invulnerability when he is in his dragon form, since he becomes vulnerable to being "slain by a hero". * It was stated at one point in the first arc of the Jack of Fables series that Jack Horner almost died from being choked. This however, is still debatable if legit or a bad case of character inconsistency (do note that the one who almost choked him to death, the "Bag Man", is a being solely created to combat Fables). |-|Highlights= Jack-of-Fables-Vertigo-DC-Comics-d.jpg|Jack vs Bigby 378758-69119-jack-of-fables.jpg|The King himself Jack Sack.png|Trapping Death itself Jack Dragon.jpg|Jack as a dragon Jack with Guns.png|Jack with guns Blue Fairy Reul Ghorm, better known as the Blue Fairy and Blue, is a powerful fairy on the side of good in ABC's Once Upon a Time. The Blue Fairy is based on the Fairy with Turquoise Hair from the children's story, Pinocchio, although Blue has also taken the roles of other story book characters like the Fairy Godmother from Cinderella for a time, and the Enchantress from Beauty and the Beast, making her an amalgamation of good-natured magical female characters in many fairy tales. She is the leader of the fairies in the Fairy Tale World, and presumably the most powerful creature in all the land, capable of performing the most exquisite enchantments. She was responsible for indirectly instilling in Rumplestiltskin the idea of creating a curse that would transport everyone in her world to a different one, a curse that was later brought forth by the evil Queen Regina. She later took the role of Mother Superior, the Head of the Nuns, when she and the other fairies were transported into the real world. After her memories and status as fairy is returned, she later helps other fairy tale characters into fighting enemies such as Regina and the Dark One. Weapons Powers= * Fairy Magic: With the use of her wand and fairy dust, Blue can summon magical attacks on her enemies, and perform other supernatural acts to help her in a fight: ** Offensive Spells: Blue has an arsenal of offensive magic that she can use. By throwing balls of fairy dust or waving her wand, Blue can render anyone or anything immobile or put them to sleep. She is capable of paralyzing Regina and Rumpeltstiskin and and threw a ball of fairy dust that knocked out three armored knights. She can also throw balls of energy at her enemies. These were not easy things to do since the people that Blue has immobilized were known to be magical powerhouses themselves. ** Transformation: Blue’s powers can literally change and transform people. She is responsible for turning Pinocchio into a real person, as well as turning Jiminy Crickett into a... cricket. ** Invisibility: Blue once casted a spell that turned a whole area of bean fields invisible. Her dust is also strong enough to render the whole town of Storybrooke invisible with large amounts of fairy dust (although she needed the help of Belle and others to do this). ** Protection Spells: She has the ability to magically protect a location, an item or a person using her spells. In one episode, Blue and Belle manage to use fairy dust to surround a whole town under a magical barrier, which itself was strong enough to rip a car's rear bumper as it moved along (again she needed the help of others to do this feat). She can use telekinesis or immobolization to stop arrows midair from hitting their target with her wand. ** Healing Spells: She has the ability to magically heal injuries and/or diseases. At one time, she once manage to heal the evil queen Regina after she was electrically tortured with only a flick of her wand. ** Teleportation and Conjuration: She can teleport herself and others through far away realms to escape or attack enemies. This also included conjuring objects out of nowhere. At one time, Blue managed to disarm Fiona by teleporting the heart that she is holding into her own hand. ** Divination: Blue can cast a spell that allows her or others in tracking down someone or something. ** Aging Spell: Blue knows some spells to speed up a person's age. * Potioncraft and Weaponscraft: Blue's immense knowledge of magic allows her to conjure potions or weapons that suits her current mission. Blue once created a memory potion that restored Mr. Clark's Enchanted Forest memories. She was also responsible for forging the magical sword Hrunting (who can kill monsters and nerf healing) that Beowulf used to kill Grendel. * Flight: As a fairy, she has wings that allows her to fly. Her real fairy form makes her very small and quick that attacking her with fists and swords are made difficult. She can also use her flight to bombard her enemies from above. * Superhuman Speed: Through her flight, she can fly circles around an enemy and confuse them. She is very hard to tag with her small size and speed, and only a few like Rumpelstiltskin has tagged her so far. Note: I am not adding "disentegration" into her list of abilities due to the fact that she never actually did anything like it. Yeah I know that some fairies have been known to have the power to disentegrate people into dust (like when Lady Tremaine killed Cinderella's fairy God Mother), and being a high-ranking fairy means the Blue Fairy probably knew about this spell, we never actually see her doing it (either because she does not have the powers or the brutality to do it). This is not nerfing, I'm just not adding a power that a character never used because of shitty powerscaling. '' |-|X-Factors= * '''Excellent Strategist': Blue's feats of intelligence comes from her experience as both a master in magic and a tactician in battle. As one of the principle characters in the fight against the forces of dark magic, she has shown talent in leading other fairies and fairy tale characters in the fight. She has outsmarted both the Evil Queen Regina and Rumpelstitlskin, and led an all out assault against King George's castle. She has taken on witches, other fairies and the forces of the Dark One and triumphed with her allies. * Decent Fighting Skills: Although not the most intimidating of all characters when it comes to hand to hand combat, and she does lack any training or experience in CQC and martial arts, her use of her speed, small stature and limited fighting experience allow her to trump against a few men. She's shown a knack with using an axe during her and Snow White's fight with the Woodcutter. |-|Weaknesses= * Her magical powers are pretty much dependent on her fairy dust and magical wand. Without a wand, she cannot perform any magic. If her fairy dust runs out, she loses all of her magical abilities as well. * Her good-natured personality has also been her weakness. Of all the magical fairies and witches, Blue is so far the only one to have little destructive power (due to the fact that she hates "dark" magic and refrains from ever using them). Almost all of her magical abilities are pacifistic in nature, and serves to stun or seal, not kill. * Although she has proven herself as a master chess player, she's also shown to be gullible sometimes. She's been tricked and manipulated by more devious characters many times before, and worse is the fact that while smart, she is prone to making the dumbest mistakes in the series (like her treatment with Tinkerbell and Fiona almost cost them their lives). * Although she has healing and protection spell, she is physically nimble like everyone else. |-|Highlights= Notes * Battle will take place in a small American town similar to Storybrooke and Fabletown filled with civilians and houses that the characters can use (and manipulate). * Battle ends when one character is killed or put out of action (i.e. knocked out). Yeah I know both characters have a history of getting killed and always coming back, but for this battle, if a character dies then that means he/she lost. * This is Jack Horner before he became a god king, and Blue during the events of the Third Curse. * Votes should have powers and x-factors edges. I decide whether a vote is counted or not. Voting ends when I get enough votes. Battle ''The Adventures of Jack and the Blue Fairy in the Convent '' (A Fairy Tale for Kids) by: Hans Allan Christian Poe Once upon a time in a far away city, lies a cute little convent shining with beauty. '' ''Equally beautiful was its owner Ms. Blue, the legendary fairy of many stories. She sat on her desk, working documents in her PC. Until the screams of her nuns made her run out in a hurry. What she saw made her cringe, for it was disturbing and creepy. '' ''Right in their garden, laying in hamock drunk and sleepy, A naked blonde man was there, holding a bottle of sherry. It was the dirtbag Jack Horner, here to cause trouble may he be. “Swine, who’re you and what’re you doing here?!” she asked with authority. '' ''He only smirked saying, “Lady you don’t wanna know. Shit was crazy.” The blonde man further explained, saying he was with whores in a party, They were roleplaying as nuns he said, and ended in a real place of holy. Scumbag he was though, Jack did say he was sorry. '' ''But as he got dressed, and ready to leave peacefully, Blue grabbed her wand, not wanting him yet to flee. She says this place is secret, and must be erased from his memory. But Jack only told her to piss off, he ain’t having any sorcery, '' ''So Blue had no choice, and she sent forth a ball of energy. Jack dropped to the ground, drew his pistol and was very angry, As bullets flew, Blue dipped and turned herself tiny. As Jack shoots and Blue swerves away, '' ''The Fable grabbed his sword and swung with rage. But Blue turned herself invisible much to Jack’s dismay, And then suddenly Jack was struck, with Blue’s magic paralysis. “I can’t move you bitch, let me go!” he said. Blue just laughs, “That’s what assholes get, for troubles you’ve made.” '' ''Jack thought fast and with his powers, bended reality. '' ''As Blue laughed, bags of gold fell on her, making her head painfully achey. Jack was let go, and charged at Blue while she’s dizzy, '' ''Blue tried to block his sword with an axe, but she failed miserably. She got a direct slash at her shoulder, drawing blood painfully, So she conjured another spell which made Jack age rapidly. “Dammit what is this now! You crazy hag!” '' ''“Hush now old man, no need to be grumpy xD” But old Jack just punched Blue in the jaw squarely, And Jack was struck away by a spell courtesy of the fairy. The old Jack got up, but something strange was happening, '' ''The bags of gold coin he summoned, was changing him drastically. He summoned more gold coins to make the process more hasty, And as Blue watched in horror, a giant dragon appeared that was so scary. The dragon breathed fire and tried to roast Blue crispily, '' ''Blue flew in high speeds, dodging it frantically. The dragon continued to attack with his claws and giant teeth, But Blue had the perfect spell to stop the dragon in its feet. Using her spells, Blue changed him back to a human being. '' ''Surprised was Jack, of Blue’s powers of transforming, Turning a dragon back for her is just so easy, For she can turn a puppet to a real boy in just a jiffy. '' But Blue wasn’t finish, and she summoned Hrunting,'' A wild swing from her, lopped Jack’s temple very cleanly. Jack tried to fight back with his own saber from the army, And using his super strength, disarmed and shoved Blue featly. Jack summoned something again, and a burlap sack came magically. '' ''But before he can use it, Blue saw the weapon and retaliated swiftly. Teleporting his weapon away, making Jack curse with such vulgarity. Both were having enough, and just want to deal with it quickly. Jack again summons something, his friend Gary the Pathetic Fallacy. '' ''“Eya Jack! What can I do for ya, my old buddy?” “Gary hurry dammit, I'm getting fucked by this lady!” And then the whole convent turned into a monster, to get them out of this jammy. The monster charged into a shocked Blue, who was staring awkardly, But the fairy managed to erect a forcefield split-lickety. But more monsters came out and were charging forcefully, She couldn’t hold much longer, and alas they destroyed her smashingly. Moral of this story kids: Never pick a fight with peers of higher authority. '' ''For we have powers that would crush you like a… well a small fairy. Thanks for voting for me, Jack, you lonely weebs I pity, Don’t you fucking mess with me, for I will rip you without fucking mercy. Expert's Opinion Experts believed that while the Blue Fairy had the tools and magic needed to take Jack out of the battle, the Fable's magic was just too much for her. It also doesn't help that her weaknesses are far more damaging than Jack's own weaknesses. Category:Blog posts